goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Peanut Otter watches Barnyard/Beaten up by Selkie
Summary: Mirror Peanut Otter is so bored, so he went to the video store to watch Barnyard. As a result, he gets grounded for serenity as Gomora, Zebokon and Birdon take the DVD back to the video store, fires Anna the Merchant, destroys the video store by burning it down into ash and dust, and Selkie beats him up. Transcript: *Mirror Peanut Otter: Man I'm so B to the O to the R to the E to the D what does that spell? Bored, what should I do? I know I will watch Barnyard on DVD. *Peanut Otter leaves his room and walks into the video store *Mirror Peanut Otter: Can I have Barnyard on DVD please? *Anna the Merchant: This is the last one, here you go. *Mirror Peanut Otter: Thanks. *(Cut to: Mirror Peanut Otter in the living room) *Mirror Peanut Otter: Yay I got Barnyard on DVD! I'm going to watch it right now! *(A small square appears above Mirror Peanut Otter and Farm Surfing clip plays) *hour and 30 min later *Mirror Peanut Otter: Wow that was a funny movie. My favorite character was Freddy Ferret. *Birdon: Hey Mirror Peanut, did you watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers? I've heard you did, wait a second you watched Barnyard instead. Barnyard is made by Nickelodeon. And you're banned from everything made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC and AKA Cartoon. That's it your grounded for serenity! *Mirror Peanut Otter: But Ultraman monsters, I really liked the movie. I hate Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, it's not made by my favorite companies. *Gomora: It doesn't matter, now we're going to take this DVD back to the video store and fire Anna the Merchant. *(Cut to: Zebokon, Gomora and Birdon at the video store) *Anna the Merchant: Why do you have that DVD in your hand? *Zebokon: We're here to return this DVD from Mirror Peanut Otter because he's addicted to Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC and AKA Cartoon. You're not supposed to sell DVDS that are made by those companies. *Anna the Merchant: Okay, give me that DVD so Mirror Peanut Otter won't watch it. *the Merchant puts the DVD back into the shelf *Anna the Merchant: What do you have to say to me now? *Zebokon: (In Mr. Hank Humberfloob's voice) You're fired! *Anna the Merchant: (Running away and crying in Cosmo's voice from Sonic X) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Birdon: Now to burn down this video store. *gets a match box out and spreads the fire sticks after setting them on fire. The fire then destroys and burns the video store *Gomora: Yes! I finally burned down the video store, now to punish Mirror Peanut Otter. *(Cut to: Zebokon, Gomora and Birdon in the living room with Mirror Peanut Otter) *Mirror Peanut Otter: No! (X38) Why? Why do you have to do this to me? *Birdon: Because we don't want you doing that. Now someone is going to beat you up. Do you know who she is? I'll give you a hint. She is a girl who has her hair look like a cat, she has a tail of a red fox, she likes to play a lot and she wears her darkest red and white clothes. *Mirror Peanut Otter: I don't want to be beaten up by Selkie. *Birdon: Correct. Selkie is going to beat you up. Selkie, beat Mirror Peanut Otter up. *(Selkie appears) *Selkie: Prepare for some bleeding. *(Bing Bong then appears and hides Selkie beating up Mirror Peanut Otter by scratching him with her claws and biting him with her teeth) *Bing Bong: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Mirror Peanut Otter's grounded days Category:Short Videos